Trickle of Blood
by Ember of Hell
Summary: Amy's mother has died and is forced to live with her abusive father. Amy kills her father after all the abuse he has caused her and her twin, May. Her father sent May to the hospital. And Amy is upset and worried. She is on the run.


**May is a new charector I created, the rest is SEGA's.**

Amy wore an oversized hoodie to school one morning. People stared as she walked by and started to gossip. She walked up to Rouge, and leaded her to the bathroom. At first Rouge didn't reconize the figure, but then realized who it was.

"What is it Amy?" Rouge asked sympathetically. Amy didn't say anything, instead she lifted the gray sleave of her hoodie and showed Rouge her bruised arm. Rouge gasped as her turquise colored eyes widened, and roamed around Amy's arm, there was barly any pink at all, but black, purple and blue.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked when she couldn't look anymore. Amy seemed to get furious when Rouge asked the question.

"Our Dad, that's what! May's in the hospital cuz of him." Amy looked away and walked toward the bathroom wall, she pounded her fist and yelled a cry of frustration. "It's all mom's fault why did she have to die on us!" Amy started to cry. "She divorce that bastard for a reason!" Amy then mumbled. "Stupid cops, leaving us with him." Amy's tear streamed down her puffy cheeks, her tears piled up and blurred her vision.

"Let's go to class," Rouge said. Amy turned to face Rouge.

"Promise me that you wont tell anyone." Amy said looking at Rouge in the eyes, Amy's eyes were serching for something in Rouge's. Rouge nodded and said "I promise," She grabbed Amy and hugged her. They walked out the bathroom and went to class. Amy remember that they had a big test that day and she didn't study and she slapped her forehead for it.

At lunch time she sat at a table by herself, she stared at her bruised arm, thinking about the secret she is keeping from her most trusted friends, she couldn't afford so many people to know. Or else her dad would find out. Amy was ashamed of her father, always had been. She never called him Dad at all. She always called him. Rose. His last name.

"Hey Amy!" Sonic greeted happily and set his tray down next to where Amy was sitting. "Mind if I sit with ya?" Amy quickly covered her arm with her sleeve and smiled a fake smile and said,"No, Sonic, I don't mind." Sonic smiled and sat down. Sonic kissed Amy on the forehead.

"You seem kind of down today...whatever the problem, it's all gonna work out in the end." Sonic began to eat. Amy walked home slowly after school, she crossed the street and went down three blocks. Her Dad was waiting for her at the door, he didn't seem too happy. Amy stopped dead.

"So your failing science?" her father said harshly, he got up from his chair, Amy turned and started to run, but her father pushed her into the polished white wall. He punched her in the face and blood splattered on the wall.

"What.did.I.do.wrong.with.you." he said each word after each punch. Amy could have easily answered that. But didn't want to. She fell on her knees crying in fear. Her father started to kick her in the stomach.

"You.little.ungrateful.bitch." he said. "Get up! Get up!" he screamed. Following his intrusctions she got up and ran to her room. Then her father made a high pitch screech.

"Get back here!" she heard him call after her. Amy grabbed her hammer and stood ready. "Oh and Amy! The hospital called seems like the other bitch died!" he laughed an evil laugh "Serves her right. I say." Amy felt her fear suddenly turn to anger and hatred.

"How dare you!" Amy yelled. She could hear her father say "Excuse me?" and then his footsteps, as he came in the room Amy warned him. "Dont step any closer!" Amy's eyes burned with fire. The fire built up so much that you could hear the crackling ember.

"What are you going to do about it?" her father challenged.

"This! Bastard!" Amy swung her hammer hard, her dad flew to the side and bumped his head on the corner of her bed. Blood drooled out of his head and made a dark red puddle on Amy's pink carpet. The pool of her fathers blood, surrounded his pale head, his eyes wide open were just white.

Amy realizing what she had done, went to her dresser and started to pack quickly, she had to get out of there before she could celebrate. She only packed 2 dresses and 2 pairs of socks and underwear. She picked up her suitcase with her left hand and holding her hammer with her right over the shoulder, and headed towards Rouge's house. She was no officially on the run.

**Dont tell the cops on Amy, people. Review.**


End file.
